Kyou Kara Maou! Arigatou
by Nixie the Water Mage
Summary: [Yuuram, if you squint] Greta wrote a song. She makes her fathers sing it. Throw an amused Conrad in the mix, and what do you get? Unsure of the genre


I'm currently in my KKM (Kyou Kara Maou!) fan-girl state. Sue me. But hey! Bishounen and possible yaoi in one anime series! I'm happy! XD

BTW, I _so_ didn't finish the series (yet!), so don't go flaming me if I got some details wrong!

bbbbbbb

_This is a_  
_SuGaR aNiMe FrEaK (now Nixie the Water Mage)  
__Production of  
__Not very original ideas._

**_Kyou Kara Maou! – Arigatou_**  
Meh. Just read.

bbbbbbb

Shibuya Yuuri, your average 15-year-old boy with average looks, average grades, average family and a great passion for baseball whom just happened to be flushed down the toilet into another world only to find out that he has a spirit of a mighty Maou in him (and becoming a king in the process), a pretty boy for a fiancé and after that, a human daughter.

Said average 15-year-old boy was currently being flushed into said other world right now. How did that happen? He just happened to be _finishing his bath_ when the _bloody portal to the other world_ just _had_ to _open up and send him over_ at the _very same time_ he was _about to get out from the bathtub_!

Don't see what the big deal is? I'll tell you. How would you feel, folks, if you were about to step away from the bathtub and then, _WHOOSH!_, a whirlpool appeared in the bathtub that you were about to abandon with one leg out of the bathtub and the other leg still in said bathtub, and then you got sucked into said whirlpool?

The authoress says: "Ouch! Damn you whirlpool-slash-portal-thingy!". What about you, folks? This poor narrator can't put his poor two cents in. But I'm getting off topic. Where's my script…? Ah-hah! Here we go.

Ahem.

Wolfram von Bielefield, your average 80-something-year-old Mazoku who looks like he's in his teens and said 'pretty boy of a fiancé' of Shibuya Yuuri was by a fountain in Blood Pledge Castle in one of the many gardens (I think) and suddenly, a _WHOOSH!_ and a _SPLASH!_ alerted him that…

"Gah! Don't I usually end up in the bath in _this_! Oh hey, Wolfram, get me a towel please?"

Wolfram blinked. Once. Then he turned to a random guard that he couldn't remember the name of and ordered him to bring a towel. When said guard ran off he turned back to Yuuri and blinked.

And blinked again.

Then stared before he gotten the common sense to remove his jacket to cover most of Yuuri's very naked body before the guard came back with the towel. And come back the guard did (who left very hurriedly – it might have something to do with Wolfram's glare).

"How do you always get into this mess, _hennachoko_?"

"Ask the one who kept summoning me here." Yuuri replied, wiping off his body very quickly to avoid Wolfram from seeing – ahem – I believe that you would know what I mean.

And Wolfram's mind suddenly refuses to cooperate.

bbbbbbb

"Yuuri, Yuuri!"

Yuuri (now fully dressed) turned and smiled brightly when he saw his daughter. Greta ran up to him, hugging the young king almost immediately. Yuuri laughed lightly as he hugged her back.

"How've you been doing?"

Greta released the hug she had on Yuuri and beamed, a happy mischievous twinkle in her eye (that Yuuri managed to miss). "I created a song with Uncle Conrad's help!"

Yuuri's eyes widened in happy surprise. "Really?" Greta's response was nodding extremely enthusiastically until Yuuri thought her head would fall off her shoulders.

"Okay, let's hear it-AH!" And off Yuuri went with a very enthusiastic daughter. Conrad – who was in the hallway Greta happened to be pulling Yuuri through – found himself stifling his laughter when he saw a very confused Yuuri being dragged away by a very enthusiastic and obviously scheming something Greta.

Imagine his extreme amusement when he passed by a different hallway to find Greta dragging _both_ Yuuri _and _Wolfram along to wherever she was headed two minutes later.

bbbbbbb

"Here we are!" Greta exclaimed, pushing open huge double-doors to the room she was headed to and ran towards a piano. Yuuri stared at said piano is awe.

'It's the same… even here.'

"What're you thinking about, _hennachoko_?" Wolfram asked in his usual manner, dragging Yuuri into the room as well. Cue Yuuri's automated response. Cue Greta's giggle.

Greta grabbed a piece of paper among the many papers on the piano and ran over to Yuuri, handing him said piece of paper among the many papers on the piano. Yuuri took it, blinking slightly at the words and smiled.

"Wow, Greta. You make an amazing song writer." Cue Yuuri's happy smile. "And it's in Japanese!" Greta laughed happily at the praise, giving Wolfram another piece of paper of the same song in their language.

Greta ran back to the piano and smiled at her fathers. "I'm just gonna run through the song, then you'll have to sing, okay?"

Her smile radiated hope and innocence; who were Yuuri and Wolfram to say 'no' to their only daughter's request?

And so Greta played. She was no professional yet, no doubt, but there was something about the way she played that made her song different from others either Yuuri or Wolfram ever heard of.

Therefore when she was done, they can't help but to clap. Greta then reminded her fathers that one of them would have to sing the song and Yuuri took that time to slowly process the lyrics (since Wolfram absolutely refused to sing alone).

It took Yuuri a while, but he nodded to Greta; signaling that he was ready to start. Greta smiled and ran her fingers on the piano keys again.

Yuuri and Wolfram shared a look as if to ask who should start, and Yuuri took a deep breath.

"_"Arigatou" wo kanade kanade tooku hanareta to shite mo...  
__Kaze ni fukarenagara aruite ikikau hitogomi no naka de  
__Yasashii kimi ni koko de deaeta... "hanaretakunai yo"  
__Sabishii yoru mo kimi ga ita ne yakusoku suru yo "TSUYOKU NARU KARA"  
__Tsunaida kokoro wa hitotsu dakara bokutachi wa toberu n da  
__"Arigatou" wo kanade kanade tooku hanareta to shite mo  
__"Sayonara" to te wo futte mata koko de aimashou…_"

Wolfram gaped. He didn't know Yuuri could actually sing… Yuuri grinned at him – somewhat bashfully – and silently gestured for him to continue. Wolfram blinked, then realizing it was his turn, nodded.

"_Hitotsu hitotsu kono omoi wo ima kanaeru koto ga dekitara  
__Kitto tsuyoi boku ni nareru kara waratte kimi ni aeru yo  
__Hitori hitori de mawaru sekai wa shinjiru koto sae kowaku naru kedo  
__Ano hi kureta kimi no kotoba ga tobidatsu boku no hane ni naru kara  
__"Arigatou" wo kanade kanade tsunagu te wa nai kedo  
__"Arigatou" hibike hibike kono uta kimi e todoke…_"

And, the grand finale! They ended the song together (much to Greta's delight)!

"_"Arigatou" wo kanade kanade tooku hanareta to shite mo  
__"Sayonara" to te wo futte mata koko de aimashou  
__"Sayonara" to te wo futte mata koko de aimashou  
__...mata kimi ni aitai..._"

Yuuri and Wolfram proceeded to stare at each other as soon as the song ended. Greta silently crept out of the room, closing the door silently behind her and stifling her giggles. Conrad walked up to her, smiling.

"So did it work?"

Greta nodded happily. "Yuuri does love Wolfram, although he himself doesn't know it. I'm merely pushing him in the right direction!"

Conrad laughed at that. "I suppose you have been around Annisana too much…"

Greta giggled at that, unwilling to prove Conrad wrong.

bbbbbbb

"Wolfram, where's Yuuri-_heika_?"

Wolfram turned to face his half-brother, a wide smile on his face.

Conrad then realized that he didn't want an answer.

bbbbbbb

And… done! Yay Yuuram (okay, mine's just hints but still)!


End file.
